


How to Blow a Blowjob

by Yumi_Cake



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, College!AU, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise kink I guess, Smut, baek being a teasing shit, chanyeol being pampered, oh gosh lots of bad puns, side luchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi_Cake/pseuds/Yumi_Cake
Summary: When Chanyeol royally screws up giving his first blowjob, Jongdae turns him to the one and only Byun Baekhyun, who is famous around campus for his mind-blowing blowjobs.





	How to Blow a Blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, first off, I'd like to thank the prompter sooo much for this amazing prompt! I went kind of wild with it, but I hope you can find some part of it you like! I'd also like to thank my beta Dani, and my friends Kirsten and orange blossom for really helping me with last minute editing and supporting me through to complete the last leg of the fic, as well as the mods for being so patient with me and helping me a ton! This ended up a tad bit longer than I had expected, but I hope you guys enjoy!

Chanyeol stumbles late into his dorm corridor that night, stranger in tow as the two allow themselves to get enough balance to make out against the wall. Between breathless kisses and frenzied gropes, Chanyeol catches the other man’s name,  _Sehun_ , before he’s dragging the two of them towards his bedroom.

  

 

It’s not uncommon for Chanyeol to meet people at the bars around the city, engaging in light touches and flirty remarks, and maybe even settling for a playful make out session in the club booths. But occasionally, when his better judgement is clouded over by the pleasant hum from the drinks he’s downed that night, he’ll go a little further than fleeting touches, giving in to soft lips against his neck. The kind of “further” that involves him being kissed senseless in his single dorm room, and being stripped of his clothes in his bedroom.

 

 

In retrospect, Chanyeol should’ve known he was being a little cocky when he reached to undo the other man’s jeans, getting down on his knees as he palmed eagerly at the other’s erection. Should’ve known what he was getting himself into once his fingers dragged down the soft fabric of boxers and blowing a hot breath over the leaking head of Sehun’s cock.

 

 

Initially, Sehun blamed Chanyeol’s sloppy licks and sucks on the alcohol running through their systems, assuming the way that Chanyeol nosed his thigh before dragging his tongue on the heated underside of the flesh in an unsteady and hesitant manner was just Chanyeol becoming a bit meek, mind too hazy and choosing to forgo technique in place of getting straight into the action.

 

 

That...wasn’t necessarily the case.

 

 

It’s more of because Chanyeol has never given a blowjob in his life.

 

 

His encounters with strangers in bed weren't as frequent as one would think, but the few times he'd allow a one night stand here and there, he'd skip foreplay, blowjobs especially. Sure, people had complimented his plush lips, commenting on all the things they'd like to do to that pretty mouth, but they both know the only thing his mouth will be doing is whining profanities and biting on his hand to keep down the volume of his moans (mostly to prevent himself getting another noise complaint from his neighbors).

 

 

As much as Chanyeol would love to be able to evade having to give one, he knows he can’t exactly verbalize it, less he wants to kill the mood and waste his efforts for that night.

 

 

“Woah, easy on the teeth, baby.” Sehun chuckles above him, fingers tangling into pink dyed locks as he allows his head to fall back, trying to solely focus on the feeling of a tongue dragging up the underside of his cock.

 

 

Chanyeol masks his panic by pressing wet kisses up Sehun’s heated length, but stops as he catches the other staring at him expectantly. Fingers tighten in his hair and gently push his head until the tip presses insistently against Chanyeol’s lips, smearing them in precome. It’s a clear sign that Sehun wants to feel Chanyeol’s mouth around him as he pushes his hips up, sending the head of his cock to rest on Chanyeol’s tongue.

 

 

 _You’ve really done it now Park,_ Chanyeol thinks to himself as he leans down to take Sehun into his mouth.

 

 

Pleased by the progression, Sehun allows his eyes to flutter to a shut, letting out a groan as Chanyeol takes him deeper and deeper. Unlike before, he can’t bullshit his way past this. He figures that the only option he has is to try and do a sad imitation of all the porn he’s watched, or go off the decent blowjobs he’s received.  _Suck, lick, move, repeat. Suck, lick, move, repeat._

 

 

 The first few moments Sehun feels the other gag around him a bit, groaning as the other hollows his cheeks on the way back down to create a slow rhythm. But after a minute of awkward sucking, a jerky rhythm, and the feeling of teeth scraping against his erection, he cracks his eyes open to watch Chanyeol.

 

 

Chanyeol’s too conscious about the eyes on him, too conscious about the odd weight on his tongue and how he’s struggling to breathe out of his nose. He has no idea what he’s doing, and assumes Sehun must think the same thing as he sits up and gives him an uncertain look.

 

 

“Do you know what you’re doing?”

 

 

He can feel Sehun softening in his mouth, and Chanyeol assumes he must look like a deer caught in the headlights with how wide his eyes are and how he freezes under Sehun’s quizzical glare. Slowly, he pulls back and watches with mild dismay as the length falls flaccid from his mouth, and the sight is not only awkward, it’s a blunt mockery of how  _unskilled_ Chanyeol is with his mouth.

 

 

Sehun leaves a few minutes later, only offering Chanyeol a terse nod before he’s out the door and briskly walking out the dorms.

 

 

Chanyeol doesn’t know if he should sob at how pathetic his situation is, or laugh in self-pity over how many puns just came into his head.

 

 

_So much for him getting laid. He really managed to balls it up this time. Guess he had to suck it up._

 

He opted to go with a mix of the two, planting his face into a pillow as he let out a weird cry-laugh noise at his own misfortune.

 -

 

 

The next day, Jongdae pounces Chanyeol as he exits his Chem lab, stopping him in his pursuit for Chipotle and startling the man as he leans against the wall, clutching his chest and breathing heavily.

 

 

“ _So,_ how was last night?” Jongdae grins, not even giving Chanyeol a chance to yell at how much he  _hates_ it when he does that.

 

 

“What do you mean?” Chanyeol huffs.

 

 

Jongdae rolls his eyes and sighs, “You know what I mean. How did last night go? With  _Sehun?_ ” Chanyeol has no idea how Jongdae manages to obtain information on his one-night stands, but he chooses not to question it because that’s a whole conversation he would prefer to avoid starting.

 

 

“It uhh…” Chanyeol trails off and bites his lower lip as he looks off to the side. He gives his head a few slow nods, before continuing, “It was a night.” Jongdae stares at him as if he’s just said grass is green, the sky is blue, and Jongdae is a whiny loudass.

 

 

“Huh.” Jongdae deadpans. “What about all the sexy details? I heard Sehun’s an absolute  _beast_  in the sheets. His dick game has like a twelve out of ten rating. You  _have to_  tell me what happened! For science, of course.”

 

 

 Chanyeol gives him a skeptical look before continuing.

 

 

“Well you see, about that…” Chanyeol flushes under Jongdae’s intense stare and lowers his voice, “He didn’t really stick around long enough for me to find out.”

 

 

His friend narrows his eyes in suspicion, kittenish lips pressing into a thin line. “What do you mean he  _didn’t stick around long enough to find out_?”

 

 

With a few light shoves and lots of whining on Jongdae’s part, he gets Chanyeol to divulge in exactly what happened the previous night, much to Chanyeol’s dismay, and embarrassment.

 

 

“I uh…I may have  _tried_  to give him a blowjob…even though my dick sucking game is like, super weak…” There were a few seconds of silence on Chanyeol's part.

 

 

Jongdae gives him a cynical look. “So? It couldn’t have been  _that_  bad?” All he gets as an answer is more of Chanyeol’s silence. “ _Was it that bad_?” It takes a deep inhale, and a couple testy jabs to Chanyeol’s stomach to get him to continue.

 

 

“He  _kind_ of,  _maybe_  walked out, because I killed the mood with my mouth…” The words are barely audible, and Chanyeol flushes because it sounds even stupider when he says it out loud.

 

 

“What, because your dumb rambling killed his boner?”

 

 

“No, Jongdae. Because I don’t know how to give a proper blowjob and he fucking  _left_  before we could fuck!” Chanyeol all but clamors exasperatedly, giving his friend a worn look.

 

 

After what seems like an eternity of him just  _staring_  at Chanyeol, Jongdae lets out a shamelessly loud laugh at his best friend’s misfortune. "Well I guess you could say that  _sucks_  to  _suck_!" He all but crows as he doubles over in laughter, people in the halls stopping to look at him as he wheezes, bent over and holding onto Chanyeol's shoulder for support.

 

 

Out of several billion people on the planet,  _this_  is the shithead he gets stuck with as a best friend. The idea of living on an island in isolation sounds just a little bit more appealing the more he hears Jongdae absolutely losing his  _fucking_  mind in the background.

 

 

(Sometimes Chanyeol really needed to reevaluate his friendship with the shithead.)

 

 

Some few minutes after Jongdae is finished laughing like the asshole he is, (he’s still wiping a few tears from his eyes as he manages to catch his breath) he gives his friend a toothy grin, and Chanyeol can tell by the glint in his eyes that whatever’s about to come out of his mouth is something he  _is not_  going to like.

 

 

“No.”

 

 

Jongdae sputters, “You haven’t even let me speak yet!”

 

 

“I don’t need to,” he gives Jongdae a pointed look, “I already know I’m not going to like what you’re about to say.”

 

 

Jongdae slumps dramatically, looking up at Chanyeol from the corner of his eye before muttering, “Rude.” He suddenly straightens, damn near giving Chanyeol a heart attack at the sudden change of posture before patting Chanyeol reassuringly on the arm. “Hear me out here, I promise this isn’t something crazy. This isn’t like the thing with Yifan.”

 

 

Chanyeol visibly shudders, remembering all too well of his experience with  _Yifan._  He unfortunately remembers the vivid details on how they were half-naked with sombreros screaming  _TEQUILA_ in the library, all the while trying to get away from campus security. Chanyeol couldn’t bring himself to go back into the library for a  _month._

“You’ve got thirty seconds or I’m abandoning you for Chipotle.” He crosses his arms over his chest, watching as Jongdae’s eyes light up with glee.

 

 

“Okay, so your situation was really tragic. It uh,  _sucked-“_ Chanyeol gives him a hard glare before Jongdae wheezes a quick apology, “ _but_  I heard that Byun Baekhyun, the RA for  _your_  dorm is the mother gospel of blowjobs. He’ll totally fix this”

 

 

Despite Baekhyun being the RA of Chanyeol’s dorm, he’s never really met or even  _seen_  the guy. He assumes he’s popular since seemingly everyone on campus seems to know who he is, or has at least heard of him. But he’s guessing that it would be hard not to know of someone who apparently gives the best blowjobs on campus.

 

 

Jongdae can see the look of uncertainty on Chanyeol’s face, and quickly adds, “Listen, this was going to happen eventually, the whole ‘you messing up a blowjob’ thing, so you might as well give him a shot. I mean, the only way to go from here, is  _up_.” Jongdae snickers at his own innuendo. Chanyeol is unamused.

 

 

Be it desperation, or just a means to get his friend to stop talking about dicks in the middle of the quad, he relents with a reluctant sigh as he can already hear Jongdae squealing in excitement.

 

 

“Sweet! I’ll text him and have you two meet up this weekend!”

 

 

With that out of the way, Chanyeol preoccupies their walk to the student union debating on whether he’ll have a burrito or a bowl, until Jongdae pipes up.

 

 

“Y’know, it’s a good thing you did this. It’ll save you from embarrassing yourself the next time you wanna try making out with someone’s dick.”

 

 

“Jongdae,  _please_ shut up.”

 

 

“ _Tequila!_ ”

 

 

“Fuck off.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Last night was admittedly shitty, and Chanyeol feels it beginning to seep into today as he catches a glimpse of Sehun in the crowd, who looks understandably shocked in being caught staring before he hurries in another direction to his class. Chanyeol is convinced he may be overthinking things a bit, but he swears that people he’s never even met around campus give him knowing looks, as if he’d worn the title of “Worst Blowjob Recipient” stamped right onto his forehead.

 

 

There’s a party going on at the Sigma Mu Alpha House, and Chanyeol doesn’t hesitate to jump on that opportunity the moment Jongdae brings it up over lunch. He needs a way to de-stress from the burden of classes and drown out the events of last night, and he thinks a good party will do the trick.

 

 

But if there’s one thing Chanyeol dislikes about parties, aside from the endless amounts of people bumping and leaning into him and the way it gets hot and stuffy, it has to be constantly looking for Jongdae in the crowd of wild and drunk people.

 

 

Out go his plans to get shitfaced because he’s too busy looking for his friend.

 

 

He’s trying to squeeze past a group of girls making out when he runs into someone with enough force to throw him off balance. He reaches out for the other figure’s shoulder as a way to steady himself, beginning to utter a lieu of apologies but is stopped as thin fingers gently wrap themselves around his wrist.

 

 

“Woah, you okay there?”

 

 

“Yeah, I’m all good. Are you-” Chanyeol cuts himself off as he looks at the man. It’s a bit hard to make out his exact features in the dim lighting, but Chanyeol can tell that this guy is  _fucking hot_ , with his hair combed to the side and eyes lined in kohl. The man may be a whole head shorter than him but the gaze he has focused on Chanyeol subtly screams confidence and demands attention. And  _hell,_ Chanyeol would be lying to himself if he denied that he liked the look the man was giving him.  “-Are you single?” Chanyeol all but manages to blurt out before he can stop himself.

 

 

“Excuse me?” The guy lets out an amused laugh, and Chanyeol’s eyes widen as what he said sinks in, and  _oh my god, what the hell._

 

 

“Uhh...sorry gotta blast.” Chanyeol mutters, keeping his head down as he manages to slip past the guy, cheeks on fire. While he will admit that the guy was  _so_  attractive and he would’ve loved to stay and chat, he’s a good friend and won’t flirt when he’s trying to locate his friend. Not to mention, his brain totally gave up on him and he’s already managed to make himself look like an idiot in front of someone that  _hot, holy **shit.**_

  

 

Chanyeol manages to go through the whole house and barely avoids being pulled into doing body shots when he finds his friend sprawled out on the lap of some guy, who thankfully had been nice enough to watch after him until someone had come to get him.

 

 

“Jongdae, I am here to collect you.”

 

 

“He mumbled something about someone getting him. I’m assuming that’s you?” The guy helps Jongdae sit up a bit as Chanyeol maneuvers him out of the guy’s lap and flings and arm around his waist for support.

 

 

“ _Heyyyy_ , you’re here. Come here, friend.” Jongdae sings, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol in some sort of side hug, his breath smelling of fruity alcohol and candy.  Leave it to Jongdae to get wasted in the short hour he and Chanyeol had been there, and basically lay himself onto some stranger in the process.

 

 

He makes sure Jongdae has a somewhat secure grip around him, giving the guy a quick  _thanks for making sure he didn’t get himself killed_ , before he’s dragging them both in the direction of Jongdae’s dorm.

 

 

Jongdae’s incessant squirming and shifting slows down Chanyeol’s pace significantly as he hauls them both up the stairs, almost dropping his friend in the process a few times, and actually dropping him once they get up on his floor. He scrambles to pick his friend up, relieved when Jongdae just giggles and goes on continuing his drunken rambling. What Jongdae doesn’t remember won’t kill him. Leave him a little bruised and sore- maybe. But kill him? Certainly not.

 

 

Too useless to do it himself, Chanyeol fishes through his pockets for his key to Jongdae’s apartment and unlocks the door for him, kicking the door closed before he makes for the couch.

 

 

“Heee _eeey_ ” Jongdae slurs, pressing his cheek to Chanyeol’s shoulder and groaning a bit.

 

 

“I swear to god if you throw up on me, Jongdae—”

 

 

“Where’d you run off to?” The question initially confuses Chanyeol, but soon realizes what his friend is asking him.

 

 

He sets Jongdae on the couch, running to the kitchen to get him some water, and pinching the other’s stomach when he refuses to drink. “I uh, bumped into some guy. He was  _really_ hot. Like, insanely hot.” He blushes as he thinks back on their encounter. Even if it wasn’t for long and Chanyeol  _did_ kind of run off, the stare still sends shivers down his spine.

 

 

“Yeol, you bump into  _everyone.”_  Jongdae giggles happily, sprawling himself out on the couch in a strange manner, eyes drooping before he’s snoring loudly. Leaving a few painkillers and bottles of water on the table, he leaves to return to his dorm, thoughts still drifting back to the guy he bumped into at the party. And before he dozes off, all he can seem to imagine is that pointed gaze staring at him.

 

 

-

 

 

The amount of alcohol Chanyeol consumed the night prior isn’t enough to give him even a baby hangover, but he feels as if he has one with the headache he’s gotten, courtesy of Jongdae calling him that morning to complain about how he doesn’t feel well. He’s just about to hang up on his friend when Jongdae suddenly gasps, demanding he get up and get ready.  “You’re meeting Baekhyun today and I  _refuse_  to let you come in a t-shirt and those stupid adidas track pants.”

 

 

Chanyeol scoffs, releasing a grunt as he rolls over in his sheets. “ _Listen here,_  my pants are  _not_  stupid, they’re comfortable and everyone likes them-”

 

 

“I don’t like them-”

 

 

“You don’t count. But if it’ll get you off my  _ass_ , I won’t wear them.”

 

 

Chanyeol can sense Jongdae’s grin over the phone. “Good. Make yourself presentable- put those good genes to use and look  _cute._ Baekhyun’s nice,  _really_  nice- but I doubt even he’d give you a chance with how you look on most days.”

 

 

“God, you’re  _such_  an asshole this morning. Remind me why I’m friends with you again?”

 

 

“You’re lucky we’re still friends. Don’t think I don’t remember you dropping me.”

 

 

“.....”

 

 

“Mhmm, that’s what I thought. Get ready, I’ll swing by your place at 10.”

 

 

Chanyeol let out a petulant sigh. “Okay,  _mom.”_

 

 

“ _Now, Park Chanyeol.”_

 

 

-

 

 

Before they leave, Jongdae makes sure to see if Chanyeol’s outfit is worthy of being deemed his approval, which it fortunately does as there are no hitches before they leave (Jongdae even gave him a hum of approval, head nod and all). Chanyeol opted with a casual chic outfit; jeans, superstars, and a gray sweater to go over his button up. He’s glad that he’s chosen it in comparison to a regular t-shirt and shorts, since the air is a bit nippier than he had predicted.

 

 

Their place of meeting is a bit cliche, and odd for meeting up with someone who’ll be training him to give  _blowjobs._  They’re standing in front of the quad right outside of the student union, when it’s at it’s busiest. Chanyeol knows he shouldn’t stress, but he can’t help but feel knots in his stomach when he anticipates how this exchange is supposed to go. In his defense, it's not as if asking someone to  _mentor you in the ways of the mouth_ was exactly on his agenda this semester. It's not as if this was a meeting he'd been expecting to have until recently.

 

 

Directing his nervous energy elsewhere, he alternates between messing with his hair in the camera app, to straightening out his sweater. It’s a completely different look than the one he goes for when he’s out trying to get laid in his tight jeans and V-neck tops, but then again, the last thing he wants is to look as if he’s trying to seduce someone in the middle of the day.

 

 

Between his desperate attempts at straightening out nonexistent wrinkle thirty-two, he figures someone approaches Jongdae as soon as he hears him break out into conversation, before he’s being tapped on the shoulder. Right as he spins around, he can feel his mouth drop open in surprise, gaze scanning over who he’s assuming is his RA, Baekhyun.

 

 

“Jongdae! This is the guy!” He points incredulously at the man now in front of him. His hand shakes his friend’s shoulder with enough force to cause him to stumble. “He’s the guy I bumped into!”

 

 

“Wait, you guys met already?” Jongdae asks in confusion, looking between the two for some sort of answer. Of course, he never receives one.

 

 

“Ah, so you’re the hopeless little thing who needs help with blowjobs?” The man, Baekhyun, says. He gives Chanyeol a smile, and Chanyeol simultaneously wants to melt and scream.

 

 

How much better can this week get. He runs into his one-night stand who bailed on him, and now he’s not only meeting the guy who he made himself look like a complete fool in front of, he also  _just_ happens to be the very same guy who’s his RA. The one who’s supposed to be saving his sorry ass from fucking up another blowie.

 

 

_Great._

 

 

And because his luck always happens to be against him, Jongdae gives a brief whine, drawing their attention away from each other. “Listen, something came up. I gotta go help Minseok because he’s stress cleaning and threatening to pelt his roommate with a broom. Uh, have fun you two!”

 

 

Chanyeol stares after him, watching in disbelief as his friend disappears into the crowd of students. He takes a moment to compose himself before turning to the other, still wearing a pleasant smile on his face. “My name is Chanyeol, and I’m not hopeless, for your information.”

 

 

“Your situation says otherwise; I wouldn’t be here if you weren’t. I’m Baekhyun, by the way. Your RA.” He extends a hand to Chanyeol, which he takes slowly as he pouts slightly.

 

 

He takes in the features of the other man, and notices how minus the makeup and the party clothes, he looks...softer. Still handsome as ever, just more so in a charming manner, than in a way that suggest he’s going to have Chanyeol in his bed in five seconds. Chanyeol blames the pink on his cheeks from the slight chill of the outside.

 

 

It’s a bit weird. Even just meeting, Chanyeol doesn’t feel half as nervous now that he actually has a chance to have a real conversation with Baekhyun. The other invites him to back to his place, and on the way he learns a lot about Baekhyun, like how he’s a Musical Performance and Composition Major, he has a corgi named Mongryong (that he had to unfortunately leave with his parents when he came to university), and how he somehow has a made a name for himself around campus with his amazing oral skills (aside from singing.)

 

 

In turn, Chanyeol explains how he too is under the School of Music, but with a degree in Musical Composition and Production, with an odd interest in botanical studies on the side. He learns that he’s only a few months younger than Baekhyun and majors aside they seem to have a lot in common.

 

 

“You know, I’m a little surprised you’ve never seen me, since I’m your RA and all.” Baekhyun says, giving Chanyeol a curious side glance.

 

 

He makes a good point, since RA’s and their residents are usually well acquainted. Even if Chanyeol was added to the group on Facebook for the people in their dorm, he never uses his and truthfully, is almost never in his dorm when he has free time.

 

 

“Well, I came a little after orientation, so I probably didn’t get to meet you with all the other residents?” Chanyeol shrugs, stopping whenever Baekhyun does as he pauses to greet a couple of people they pass by. Probably people he’s helped in the past, Chanyeol figures as he doesn’t recognize their faces around the dorm complexes.

 

 

“I hope this isn’t too weird to ask, but isn’t it bad for your throat?”

 

 

Baekhyun regards him with a tilt of his head. “Hm?”

 

 

“Y’know...the whole ‘oral support’ thing. I mean, you’re a musical performance major, so it must be a little hard on the vocals?” Chanyeol tries not to think of how weird it is that he’s so casually discussing blowjobs with his RA of all people, out where people can hear them.

 

 

This seems to get a laugh out of the other, and he nods as they make their way up to their building.  “I mean, it is. But it’s not as if I plan to give someone a blowie right before I perform.” He stops and pulls the door open, allowing Chanyeol to step inside first. “I mean, there’s nothing wrong with that, if you’re implying you’re into that sort of thing.”

 

 

A deep blush spreads its way across Chanyeol’s cheeks, and he rolls his eyes as he pushes past Baekhyun to retreat into the warmth of the lobby.

 

 

Once inside Baekhyun’s dorm, Chanyeol can’t help but allow his eyes to wander. It’s a bit more spacious than his own, but whether it’s the work of smart interior decorating or just the benefits of being an RA and getting a bigger room, he can’t tell. He stands a bit awkwardly, not wanting to sit anywhere he shouldn’t even if the room is spotless, unlike his own.

 

 

“Feel free to sit wherever you want. I don’t have a roommate, so you don’t have to worry about that ‘possessive over my furniture’ thing.” Chanyeol admits, Baekhyun does seem pretty friendly and decides to sit on the couch, watching quietly as the other removes his pea coat and sets it on the back of his chair.

 

 

The room is quite clean, and has a minimal yet modern look to it. The beige really brings out the light filtering from the window and creating the illusion that the room is more spacious. In the corner, his desk is littered in papers which he assumes to be sheet music, scribbles of quarter notes and crescendos scattered across the composition.

 

 

But before he can take in much else, Baekhyun is right in front of him, hands on his hips and giving Chanyeol a wide smile. “Alright, lemme see what you got.”

 

 

The request takes Chanyeol by surprise, and he stares at the other owlishly in return. “Excuse me?”

 

 

“I wanna see what I’m working with here. Jongdae said that you were terrible, but I have some faith in you. A little bit.”

 

 

Chanyeol would argue, but would rather not take the chance in looking like fool in front of the other again. He slips from the couch to the floor (height differences and all) and settles on his knees. His hands creep up Baekhyun’s thighs but stop just short of pulling down his boxers, and he looks up hesitantly.

 

 

Baekhyun seems like the type to tease, and he expects him to roll his eyes and pull his pants down impatiently, or ridicule Chanyeol any further on not even being able to build a mood. But to Chanyeol’s surprise, he does neither. Instead, he simply gives Chanyeol a tender smile, letting his fingers brush along Chanyeol’s jaw in a soothing manner as he says, “You’ll do fine.”

 

 

The sudden flush on his cheeks and the way he feels his pulse increase  _isn’t_ because of Baekhyun. It totally isn’t. But with newfound confidence, he allows his fingers to slip past the waistband and pull. Jeans out of the way, Chanyeol leans forward to mouth at Baekhyun’s half-hard cock through his underwear as he alternates between licking and palming at the growing bulge.

 

 

Fingers carding through his hair is what gets his attention, and with the other to full hardness, Chanyeol tugs down boxers to reveal Baekhyun’s cock, red and flush against his stomach. Chanyeol’s never been a stickler for the way dicks may look, nor has he ever been a size queen. But he’ll admit that what’s in front of him has his mouth watering.

 

 

Eager as ever, Chanyeol rushes forward to lick his way up the side of Baekhyun, before allowing his lips to wrap around the head. He’d salivated so much that he feels a bit slipping past the corner of his mouth as the space is quickly occupied. It’s a bit soon to be getting messy, but it’ll make the slide easier in the long run.

 

 

Baekhyun isn’t as long as Sehun, but he is thick, and Chanyeol still struggles taking him down, pressing his tongue to the bottom of his mouth to accommodate for the cock slipping in. What he can’t take down he makes sure to cover with his hand, and it isn’t long before he’s bobbing his head up and down, keeping in mind not to use his teeth.

 

 

It feels like it’s been forever when his jaw begins to ache and his pace is beginning to slow down. Thankfully, the fingers in his hair tug gently at the pink strands, and it’s enough of a signal to get him to pull back. It’s nothing like the awkward experience with Sehun, but when he’s met with the sight of Baekhyun back to semi-hardness, he can’t help but feel slightly disappointed despite knowing that would’ve been his result. Baekhyun speaking is what breaks him from his intense stare at the slowly withering dick.

 

 

“Wow, you’re really bad at this, aren’t you?” He hears a chuckle above him and the rustling of fabric as Baekhyun tucks himself in.

 

 

He narrows his eyes at the other with a small frown, and Baekhyun just laughs again and ruffles his hair, before hauling him up and pushing him until the back of his knees meets the edge of the bed, and his back is met with sheets. An undignified squawk leaves him as his pants are practically yanked off, and he feels small hands sliding up his thighs before pushing them apart.

 

 

“You look good on your knees, but your legs spread like this is nice too.” Baekhyun hums, casually running his hands up the expanse of exposed skin.

 

 

Chanyeol’s beginning to assume that Baekhyun says shit like that on purpose, if he’s going by the way the other snickers and his eyes crinkle in amusement.

 

 

“Okay, first lesson: You have to know what a  _good_  blowjob feels like in order to give a good blowjob.”

 

 

Propped on his elbows and thoroughly confused, he opens his mouth to voice whatever concerns he has, but is interrupted as Baekhyun suddenly takes him down into his mouth. It happens so fast and so  _good_  that he can’t even speak, only arching off the sheets and releases a whimpering gasp in place of words.

 

 

The wet heat is nothing new, but  _god_  the way Baekhyun works his tongue, wrapping around Chanyeol like it’s second nature is _amazing_. It’s no wonder he’s revered as some sort of oral god amongst the students. Chanyeol would joke about it, if he weren’t too busy pulling at the sheets _and_ out of breath.

 

 

Chanyeol’s sure it’s just his aroused mind playing tricks on him, but the sight and feeling of strong hands, one clamped around his hip and the other clamped around one of his thighs to hold him open, goes straight to his dick, and the thought causes him to twitch in Baekhyun’s mouth.

 

 

Baekhyun stares up at him from in between his legs, pulling back enough to give him this sexy simper that has Chanyeol groaning. “Fuck, please don’t do that...I’ll cum.”

 

 

In response, Baekhyun sucks harder, purposely clenching his throat around the younger. Chanyeol has to grip the hand on his hip to ground himself.

 

 

Baekhyun smirks. He’s pleased to see how easily Chanyeol falls apart for him, and in an effort to see him only more into the throws of pleasure, he allows himself to hum around Chanyeol. Carefully, he drags the hand holding his hip down and moves it to teasingly rub the pad of his finger against Chanyeol’s exposed entrance; not with enough pressure to slip inside the younger man, but enough to have Chanyeol visibly trembling.

 

 

The stimulation is enough to almost lead Chanyeol to his orgasm, eyes going wide and pants turning into stuttering moans, but Baekhyun’s almost predatory glance fixated on him is perhaps what sends him toppling off the edge. He spills into Baekhyun’s mouth with a final whine, back arched and his hand wrapped around the other’s wrist as he cries into the bend of his elbow.

 

 

Satiated, Chanyeol falls back onto the sheets, panting heavily as he lays boneless in post orgasmic bliss. He still feels the aftershock of pleasure thrumming through his body and barely registers the feeling of Baekhyun slipping off him to sit up and move over him.

 

 

“So, how was it?” Cockiness bleeds into his voice, but Chanyeol figures he has every right to be when he’s had an orgasm that good from oral alone.

 

 

“Holy shit...that was amazing.”

 

 

“Was it  _mind-blowing?”_ Baekhyun snickers.

 

 

Chanyeol groans as he rolls his eyes.

 

 

-

 

 

Apparently, Chanyeol agreeing to Baekhyun teaching him how to give a proper blowie also means that Baekhyun will basically follow him around everywhere. And whereas Chanyeol doesn’t really mind, it’s a bit flustering to have the topic of blowjobs slip so casually into conversation while they’re in public. Sure, he and his friends mention the occasional inappropriate joke here and there, but the fact that those are  _jokes_ and this is the  _real thing_  he’s talking about makes discussing it a tad bit more daunting.

 

 

Baekhyun starts hanging around Chanyeol a lot more often, walking with him to classes and attending study breaks, and while others mistake it for a new-found friendship (which it somewhat is), it's mostly Baekhyun sticking around Chanyeol and trying to see him flustered every chance he gets. Lunch is no exception as Baekhyun accompanies Chanyeol, watching with mild fascination as he tries inhaling his burrito.

 

 

“First, you have got to relax your throat. Sometimes the thought of swallowing a dick can gross people out, so imagine you're swallowing a popsicle or-"

 

 

Chanyeol, who was taking a sip from his water bottle, promptly chokes at the words that leave the other's mouth, sending an unattractive spray of water in his wake, small droplets clinging to his chin.

 

 

" _What are you saying, we are in **public**._ " Chanyeol hisses, looking like a mad man as his eyes bulge to a size that resembles an anime character. That aside, he does look like one with his pastel pink hair and the blue contacts he's been favoring as of the past few days. Chanyeol takes another cautious look around the cafeteria before continuing, "Look, can you give me advice like,  _I don't know_ , not where people can hear us?" There's still some water dripping down his chin as he stares at the other with exasperated eyes.

 

 

 

Baekhyun scoffs, waving a hand before giving Chanyeol a glance. Having no sense of others’ personal space, Baekhyun leans close to Chanyeol's face, his half-lidded eyes and smug grin completely filling Chanyeol's view. "By the way, you're supposed to swallow that,  _baby_."

 

As if on cue, Chanyeol chokes again.

 

(Chanyeol thinks it’s really unfair how Baekhyun can be so hot. Especially out of the blue like that. He needs a warning.)

 

 

It’s the simple things, like watching Chanyeol’s cheeks turn as pink as his hair, that bring Baekhyun small bursts of joy and warm his chest a bit more than he’d like to admit. He can’t outright call Chanyeol cute or call him pet names -not  _seriously_  anyways- so he settles for the small flirtatious remarks he can get without getting so much as a blush or playful glare from the other in return.

 

 

Unbeknownst to him, Chanyeol feels the same way. Even if Baekhyun makes snide and smart comments about everything he does, he knows Baekhyun means well; and Chanyeol won’t admit out loud how much he’s really enjoyed Baekhyun’s company over the past few weeks.

 

 

Of course, that time doesn’t come without it’s difficulties. Chanyeol can feel the dull soreness that’s set in his knees that he’s become sadly accustomed to. But it’s to be expected when it seems at any given moment Baekhyun’s giving him a coy smile and coaxing him onto his knees. Another lesson that he offers, but always in a different location.

 

 

Those weeks, Chanyeol finds himself with Baekhyun in bathroom stalls, his dorm, his car, and when Baekhyun was feeling real daring, the library. Even if his knees throb and his jaw still aches from time to time, there’s no way he’d complain when he gets to feel Baekhyun’s fingers -long and gorgeous- threading through his hair. Baekhyun never pulls, at most lightly tugs. But no matter what he’s  _always_  gentle, softly dragging his fingertips across Chanyeol’s scalp and sliding down to tenderly cup his cheeks as he pushes his length further into the recesses of Chanyeol’s mouth.

 

 

It’s nothing too important, but over the weeks Chanyeol has picked up how gentle Baekhyun _really_ is with him. Always checking with Chanyeol before doing something, asking multiple times just to make sure he’s fine, if he’s okay. He never pushes or forces Chanyeol to do anything. Baekhyun runs everything by Chanyeol and if there’s even an inkling of uneasiness displayed by the other, the idea is immediately dismissed. Baekhyun never pulls or shoves. Every action, every motion towards Chanyeol is light, delicate almost.

 

 

Then there’s the glances he gives Chanyeol. His eyes, always so warm and amiable, stare down at him as if he were staring at the most precious thing, giving Chanyeol looks as if they’d been longtime lovers instead of just another some friends-with-benefits sort of thing. And sometimes, Chanyeol will even catch the way a quite coo slips from his lips, as if the sight of younger man making his best efforts is the cutest thing he’s seen.

 

 

Even when Baekhyun isn’t around, Chanyeol can’t help but allow thoughts of the brunette fill his mind. Jongdae’s pried about it on many occasions, but Chanyeol absolutely refuses to admit that he likes the attention Baekhyun showers him with.

 

 

(And even if Chanyeol’s too stubborn to admit it, Jongdae can easily see the way Chanyeol always has a smile when he speaks of Baekhyun, how as much as he complains over Baekhyun’s teasing, his words towards the elder are always fond and affectionate.)

 

 

Baekhyun is kind of an enigma, really. It’s not so much figuring out who he is and what kind of person he is. You’d have to be blind not to see how truly nice Baekhyun really was. He has an inviting and welcoming aura around him that naturally draw all types of people to him. He’s the kind of guy that fits the bill perfectly for an RA. Friendly, always willing to help, putting others before himself, are just some of the things Chanyeol can list off the top of his head.

 

 

But what Chanyeol finds baffling about him, what he can’t seem to figure out about the Musical Performance major with the cute dog and button nose, is what his intentions are behind his touches, the way he lets his gaze linger on Chanyeol, or how he doesn’t mind when Chanyeol crowds into his space or how he gives into Chanyeol’s over comfortable way of demanding for some sort of physical affection.

 

 

It’s not really Chanyeol’s place to say, since he hasn’t known Baekhyun long enough, and the small amount of interactions he’s seen between his RA and other residents or students on campus aren’t really sufficient to go off of. But he will concede that it is sort of strange how although Baekhyun is noticeably friendly to everyone he talks to, he doesn’t go out of his way to leave a lingering hand on their shoulder, or lets his gaze stick on them for what’s longer than normal. Not like how he does with Chanyeol.

 

 

Sometimes Chanyeol finds himself thinking about it more often than he’d like to admit. He’d narrowly avoided being questioned when Baekhyun turned away from his brief conversation with a classmate to find Chanyeol staring dead at him, turning away once he realized he had been caught.

 

 

“Seems like someone was staring.” Baekhyun throws an arm over Chanyeol’s shoulder as they sit, and Chanyeol rolls his eyes to mask his embarrassment. “What, am I that handsome? Don’t tell me you’re developing a crush.”

 

 

It takes every ounce of his being not to flush. With an air of indifference, he turns to face the brunette and gives him a quick look before shaking his head. “In your dreams. Although, I wonder,” he leans forward into Baekhyun’s space with a small teasing smile, “How long is it gonna take you to realize there was something in your teeth the whole time you were talking?”

 

 

The way Baekhyun freaks out and makes a break for the bathroom leaves Chanyeol snickering under his breath. He only slumps over himself, laughing and slapping his own knee when Baekhyun returns with a pout, finding out there was nothing in his teeth, and that Park Chanyeol is being an ass. Only once Chanyeol stops laughing to give him a bright smile does Baekhyun reflect with his own, pulling the younger close with an arm around his waist.

 

 

-

 

 

“So like, are you and Baekhyun going out yet?” Jongdae asks absentmindedly as he taps at his phone. He invited himself over to Chanyeol’s, and is lounging comfortably on his bed as they both wait for their pizza to arrive. Chanyeol is more than used to it by now, barely even acknowledging when Jongdae literally bursts into the room and falling into his mattress with a loud groan, before he goes on ranting about whatever had mildly inconvenienced him that day.

 

 

Chanyeol sits up from the other side of his bed, giving Jongdae a strange look before shaking his head. “Um, no? What gave you that idea?”

 

 

Jongdae drops his phone to the side in disinterest. “I don’t know, the fact that whenever you’re not with me, you’re with  _him.”_ He gives his friend a toothy grin, one to which Chanyeol pretends he doesn’t see.

 

 

“Well, he likes to follow me around. He’s like a puppy. And it’s not like I don’t enjoy his company, so I don’t really mind.”

 

 

“And because you like him~” Jongdae laughs when Chanyeol glares at him, throwing a pillow in his direction.

 

 

“I do  _not_  like him. He’s fun, and he  _is_  cute. But we’re just friends.” The conversation sounds like something straight out of a teen drama, and Chanyeol wants to cringe.

 

 

“Friends who _suck each other off_.”

 

 

Chanyeol would jump Jongdae, but his friend is effectively saved by the sound knocks on his door, and the aroma of a fresh baked pizza wafting from the other side of the door. The pizza is enough to distract Chanyeol from whatever thoughts he had about attacking his friend.

 

 

Before Jongdae returns to his apartment, he leans at the doorway giving Chanyeol a cheshire grin. “Tell me when you guys finally make it official. I have a bet that I can’t afford to lose.” He narrowly avoids being pelted by another pillow when he slams the door, his loud cackles drifting from the hallway.

 

 

 _He’s such a shithead,_  Chanyeol thinks to himself as he sits on his bed.

 

He _totally_ doesn’t spend the rest of the night entertaining the thought of dating Baekhyun.

 

 

-

 

 

“Relax your jaw a bit.” Baekhyun groans, relishing in the whine Chanyeol lets out as he presses his hips more towards Chanyeol’s face.

 

 

They’re currently in one of the back rooms in the music building, one used as storage for the spare chairs and sheet music stands. It’s a bit dark, but Baekhyun manages to find a small lamp in the corner to help aid with Chanyeol’s sight.

 

 

He’s leaned up against one arms of the old couch shoved in the room, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s re-dyed hair, tugging gently at the vibrant pink locks as Chanyeol tongues at his slit. Gone is the awkward head bobbing and messy licks, Chanyeol now able to slowly, but steadily take Baekhyun into his mouth. He can’t deepthroat, not as fast or as deep as Baekhyun, but he can manage to get the other in his mouth without fucking anything up. Small victories.

 

 

After sliding forward, Baekhyun hits the back of Chanyeol’s throat and feels the man under him tense up, causing Baekhyun to let out a throaty moan in response. His gaze is met with Chanyeol’s watery one, eyes half-lidded and glazed over. It takes every ounce of this self-control to keep himself from fucking into Chanyeol’s mouth, and instead tightens his grip on the other’s hair and lets out a shaky exhale.

 

 

“You’re doing better.” Baekhyun manages to moan out. If Chanyeol continues at this rate, he’s going to come.

 

 

The praise and _sound_ drives Chanyeol to work harder, pulling back slowly while dragging his tongue along the underside of Baekhyun’s cock. His mouth tingles and aches, and a small line of spit manages to slip past the corner of his swollen lips without the weight in his mouth.

 

 

Baekhyun watches with interest as Chanyeol gives his mouth a break and instead wraps his hand around his slick cock, his strokes made easy with the help of his saliva. He looks up at Baekhyun, eyes wide and lips curved into what could have been mistaken as an innocent smile, if not only seconds before he’d seen the same pair of lips stretched around his cock.

 

 

Baekhyun can feel the tight coil in his stomach almost reach a breaking point. But it isn’t until Chanyeol tongues at the head teasingly, gaze glued to Baekhyun’s features twisted in pleasure, that Baekhyun comes, strands of white painting over those plush, pink lips and dripping down onto his chin.

 

 

Chanyeol wipes his face, unfazed by the remnants in his mouth as he swallows, before giving Baekhyun a breathless smile.

 

 

“Did I do better?”

 

 

“Much.” Is all Baekhyun can respond with.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Later that night, when he’s alone in his dorm, Baekhyun jerks himself off to the image of those wide eyes staring up at him, matched with that coy little smile, and comes embarrassingly fast into his hand as he falls back into the sheets.

 

“Fuck…” He whispers to himself, staring up at the ceiling as he lays still to catch his breath.  _I’m in too deep._

 

 

 

-

 

 

Chanyeol doesn’t know exactly what they are. He assumes they’re friends-with-benefits, kind of. Baekhyun is like a tutor in a way, but they don’t exactly have sex. And they still hang out with each other plenty of times where blowjobs aren’t involved.

 

 

Whatever it is they have, admittedly does have a lot of flirting. Their banter and the comments they make is something Chanyeol picks up when he and Baekhyun first began to hang out; and while Baekhyun doesn’t exactly make it hard to tell with the way he’ll place an arm around Chanyeol’s waist or wink at him when he deems appropriate, it would be a huge lie on Chanyeol’s part to say he didn’t like it.

 

 

But his problem lies in the fact that as much as he’d like to place a definite label on them, it would be embarrassing to do, especially when he comes to terms with the fact that he definitely likes Baekhyun in a way he shouldn’t. He tells himself that he’ll put up with his disappointment when he assumes that his feelings are definitely one-sided.

 

 

 -

 

 

As always, it’s Baekhyun who brings up the idea while Chanyeol is in the middle of reading. It’s another one of his botany books he carries around with him. Baekhyun thinks it’s kind of weird, but it’s an endearingly cute quirk Chanyeol has. He stares at Chanyeol until his attention is pulled from a colorful page of tropical plant life, and he waits patiently until the other’s attention is fully seated on him.

 

 

“Hey, we should practice.”

 

 

Chanyeol, having grown more than accustomed to being asked at the most random of times, closes his book and is getting ready to stand when Baekhyun pulls him back into his seat. He gets a quizzical glance in return, before Chanyeol is speaking.

 

 

“Listen, Baek, I completely understand if you’re into exhibitionism, but I  _really_ don’t want to be kicked out of the library  _again,_ so can we please go to your room or-” Chanyeol is cut off by Baekhyun shaking his head.

 

 

“What? No, I meant something else. My fingers.” He holds up his hand, pressing his index and middle finger to Chanyeol’s lips.

 

 

“Ew! Baek-”

 

 

“Oh my god, stop whining, I washed my hands. Now c’mon. Suck.”

 

 

A pleased smile takes over his face when Chanyeol rolls his eyes and leans forward, taking the two fingers in. All that practicing has seemed to pay off, the pink haired man no longer hesitant with taking the fingers as deep as he can while he doesn’t even have to think about the way his tongue drags over the digits as he sucks.

 

 

Concentration is written all over his features, but no longer is he furrowing his brows as he struggles to find a rhythm. He manages to settle for an easy tempo, and his eyes are half-lidded as he bobs his head.

 

 

Experimentally, Baekhyun separates his fingers, and immediately Chanyeol’s tongue is swirling around his middle finger, coating it in saliva. He does the same to Baekhyun’s index finger. It’s easier than taking Baekhyun’s cock, and he allows his eyes to flutter shut as he spreads his spit-stained lips momentarily.

 

 

Chanyeol’s still sucking, releasing a low whimper when Baekhyun presses his finger deeper into his mouth. He doesn’t miss the way his hand trembles slightly, so Chanyeol wraps his hand around the other’s thin wrist as he continues.

 

 

The sight is so arousing, and Baekhyun can feel his breath catch in his throat. Chanyeol looks so fucking  _hot_ sucking on his fingers alone, he almost forgets how to breathe. He’s managed to get so good with his mouth. Baekhyun suddenly feels hot, and were it not for the isolated location they’ve hidden themselves away in the library, he would’ve looked around to make sure no one else saw them. When he does look down, however, he sees that he’s  _hard_ , and he almost freezes in mild mortification. He’d only intended to tease Chanyeol, not pop a boner in the library while doing so.

 

 

Slowly, he retracts his digits from the other’s mouth, and Chanyeol allows his eyes to crack open as the fingers slip past his lips, the only thing left connecting them a silvery thread of saliva.

 

 

Before Chanyeol can even give him a smug grin and ask  _how was that,_  Baekhyun already has his bag slung over his shoulder and his books tucked beneath his arm.

 

 

“I gotta go.” Is all he mumbles before he’s walking away, leaving a confused Chanyeol alone in the library.

 

 

-

 

 

 

It’s going on the second week since Baekhyun just up and left him sitting at his table, and Chanyeol feels like shit. He comes to the conclusion that things had gotten busy -Baekhyun did have a lot on his plate, and decided to leave it. But once a few days started turning into a week with no sign of Baekhyun, he’d opted to text him, and try an occasional call. None of his calls had been answered, same with his texts. He can’t even tell if Baekhyun left him on read, since the other didn’t have his read receipts on.

 

 

He’d been worried that something happened to Baekhyun. Maybe he’d fallen ill, or had to make an emergency trip back to his parents, which would explain him not being seen around campus, by Chanyeol at least. But that still didn’t explain why he had departed so abruptly. When waiting at their usual meet up spots fail (he’s already given up trying to call and text him), he begins to ask people. Around his dorm, in the Music building, even some of the random students he manages to pass by, ones that he’d seen Baekhyun hold a conversation with.

 

 

To his surprise, they all say that he’s fine and hasn’t left campus, at least to their knowledge. Chanyeol can’t help but feel the pit of his stomach drop at the realization that he’s flat-out being avoided. The thought doesn’t sit well with him, especially when he doesn’t even know what he’s done wrong. And it’s not like he could ask Baekhyun, not with the way he’s taken to ignoring Chanyeol’s calls and texts in particular, it seems.

 

 

For a bit, he tries to ignore it. Figures Baekhyun needs space, and if that happens to be the case, he’ll respect his wishes if that’s what he wants. But it proves to be a difficult task to forget when it seems everyone he’s acquainted with seems to bring up the obvious fact that Baekhyun isn’t with him.

 

 

 

He’s out buying more supplies for class when a figure approaches him. He looks up, a bit baffled at who the stranger could be, but it only takes a few seconds of wracking his brain before his eyes widen in realization. He recognizes the guy to be Jongin, the quiet dance major who lives downstairs and is always falling asleep on the couches in the lounge.

 

(Chanyeol has always been nice enough to wake him up when it was late, so he could walk back to his dorm and sleep on his bed instead.)

 

 

“Oh, hey Chanyeol. Is it only you here?” He asks, sleepy gaze momentarily slipping past him to look to the spot next to Chanyeol, which was surprisingly empty.

 

 

“Um, yeah. Just me.” He answers with a shrug.

 

 

“It seems like you guys have become close friends? I’m surprised he isn’t with you right now. Baekhyun, that is.”

 

 

“Oh. Well, I mean he’s still giving me ‘lessons’, you know?”

 

 

“Wait, what?”

 

 

Jongin gives Chanyeol a confused look, and Chanyeol stops, almost thinking he’s said something wrong.

 

 

“You mean, these past few months, he’s been giving you lessons? This whole time?” Jongin asks, eyes widening at a size that Chanyeol’s never seen so big.

 

 

Truthfully, it had only been about four months since Baekhyun had first started helping him. It didn’t seem like too long.

 

 

“Yeah. Is there something wrong with that?”

 

 

Jongin shakes his head, looking a little flustered.

 

 

“No! Sorry, I didn’t mean it in a bad way. It’s just...uh…strange? Baekhyun doesn’t usually spend  _that_  long helping a person. Like, maybe a session or two at most.”

 

 

The new information has Chanyeol itching pry further, but Jongin’s quietly apologizing and mumbles something about being late for his class before he can do so. The conversation leaves Chanyeol even more confused than before. But again, he decides to trust his gut and just brush it off.

 

 

-

 

 

Chanyeol is only capable of putting something off for so long before it comes back to haunt him.

 

 

Which is why he finds himself wandering through the Music building. He doesn’t know what drives him to aimlessly walk through the halls, listening intently to the belting voices and loud cacophony of instruments muffled from beyond the doors. It’s as if because he  _can’t_ get Baekhyun out of his head, that his instinct is to go to the one place where he’ll most likely be. He convinces himself for the nth time that he’s here to get _answers,_ and _not_ because he misses Baekhyun.

 

 

He sits patiently outside of some of the performance rooms, tapping away absentmindedly on his phone till he hears the door open, and the low murmur of chatting as people filter out of the room. His eyes light up as he observes the band of people, and to his disappointment, he sees no Baekhyun.

 

 

Pushing himself up off the couch, he timidly makes his way over to the room, and peeks his head in. There’s only one person remaining, humming quietly as he neatly tucks away his sheet music into his bag.

 

 

“Um, excuse me. Is Baekhyun here?” Even at his quiet level, Chanyeol’s voice sounds almost loud in the empty room. He winces.

 

 

The figure turns to him with a dimpled smile, walking over to the door. “Hello. May I ask who you are?”

 

 

“Um, I’m Chanyeol. I’m a-,” He pauses to think, “I’m a friend.”

 

 

“Nice to meet you, Chanyeol. I’m Yixing. The TA.” The man smiles and offers his hand, which Chanyeol shakes. “So, you’re the one Baekhyun’s been with lately?” Chanyeol doesn’t know if he and Baekhyun are just a thing everyone knows about, but he chooses not to ask and nods.

 

 

“Also, to answer your question, Baekhyun isn’t here. To be quite honest, I haven’t seen him around today. I figured he’d probably be busy...with a session.” The look he gives Chanyeol is filled with knowing, but not in a way that makes him feel uncomfortable.

 

 

“No, I haven’t seen him either. I was hoping he’d be here.”

 

 

“He used to spend a lot of his free time here, until recently, that is.” Yixing says. Chanyeol gives him an almost imploring look as if to elaborate, which he does. “I mean, I think I can guess where he’s at all the time.” He giggles, his assumptions being proven right as Chanyeol avoids his gaze for a few seconds.

 

 

“I just think it’s kinda weird how he likes to elongate the sessions? Like, I have no problem with it, I just assumed he’d want to get things over with fast?”

 

 

Yixing nods absentmindedly as he files through a cabinet of sheet music, looking up at Chanyeol to assure he’s listening. “What do you mean?”

 

 

“Well. He likes to take his time? I don’t know. Like, he likes building up the mood, I guess. He likes drawing things out and leaving lingering touches. Along my neck or face, he’s really gentle. He does this thing where he likes to tease...” Chanyeol trails off, looking to the side. “Wait, should I even be saying this?”

 

 

Yixing stops in the middle of his sorting, filing forgotten as he gives his full attention to Chanyeol.

 

 

The odd response causes the pink haired man to stop, before shyly looking up.

 

 

“Did I say something wrong?”

 

 

“Baekhyun doesn’t do that with just anyone.”

 

 

Chanyeol pauses. “What.”

 

 

“Baekhyun doesn’t like drawing out his sessions. He says that it’s pointless, and kind of a waste of time if he’s not pursuing the person he’s with.”

 

 

“Then why does he do it with me?” Chanyeol asks himself more than he does Yixing.

 

 

“He only likes spending his time with people he shows interest in. Specifically, people who are  _really_  special to him.”

 

 

Yixing’s words weigh heavy in Chanyeol’s mind as they begin to set in. He’s implying that _somehow_ in the time he and Baekhyun have known each other, that he’s managed to worm his way into his RA’s heart. And he’d maybe consider it a possibility, had it not been for the fact that the very same person who might potentially have feelings for him is avoiding him like the plague.

 

 

Chanyeol excuses himself and leaves feeling worse than before. He’s only more confused, and his confusion soon morphs into  _hurt_  over the fact that he’s finally coming to terms with the fact that he  _likes_  Baekhyun. A lot.

 

 

He misses that loud laugh, and the way Baekhyun seems so easy to talk to. He misses that charming smile and _fuck_ , he even misses the way Baekhyun gets a glint in his eye before he’s pulling Chanyeol into some weird place for another ‘lesson’.

 

 

He feels a little lonely without the other’s presence. Scratch that. He was feeling  _a lot_  lonely without Baekhyun around.

 

 

 _Fuck._ His mind is a mess of doubts and thoughts, and all he feels like doing is collapsing into bed to try and sleep away the horrible feelings eating at him.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

After many failed attempts, Chanyeol needs a break. He’s tried his best at looking for the other, but he can only try so long before weeks’ worth of worry lands him in a rut where he wants to do absolutely nothing.

 

 

Jongdae’s seen the toll the situation has had on his friend. Chanyeol’s kind of sad to look at, he realizes. Gone is his happy-go-lucky attitude and infectious smile and laughter; instead replaced with something so unsettling. He’s been nothing but sad and quiet, and it’s a depressing sight as much as it is a bit pitiful.

 

 

He’s managed to crack a few smiles from his friend, but Jongdae can see out of the corner of his eye when Chanyeol thinks he’s not looking how he’ll let his smile fall as he stares almost longingly at his phone, as if expecting a call or text from someone.  _From Baekhyun._

 

 

His depressive rut is something that not even Jongdae can fix on his own, and he realizes he’s right when he casually mentions a party, and Chanyeol all but jumps on the idea of attending.

 

 

 _Just for fun since it’s been a while,_ he claims. But Jongdae knows just as much as Chanyeol that he’s doing it to distract himself from the thought of his RA.

 

 

-

 

 

Chanyeol puts down the beer he’s been nursing for the past twenty minutes and stares over at Jongdae beside him, eyes cast to the floor as he takes a sip of whatever bright pink liquid is in his glass. He’s been standing with Chanyeol, looking up at people dancing every so often. It’s kind of an unspoken rule not to mention Baekhyun - _as of right now at least_ \- so while Jongdae would like to be comforting his friend, he doesn’t want to pour more salt on the wounds and instead opts for silence and his presence to be enough to soothe Chanyeol. Standing there just in case Chanyeol  _wants_  to talk about it, but only if he mentions it first.

 

 

Chanyeol figures that’s why his friend has been beside him standing silently. He truly appreciates that Jongdae is there for him when he should be having a good time. Smiling, he turns to his friend and jerks his head in the direction of the crowd dancing in the living room.

 

 

“You should go and have some fun. I saw some guy eyeing you over there.” Chanyeol smiles, darting his eyes in the direction opposite of them and waggling his eyebrows.

 

 

“I’m having fun. Standing here. With you. It’s fun.” Jongdae replies, giving Chanyeol a wide smile before taking another sip from his glass. Chanyeol pouts.

 

 

“Dae, I really appreciate the emotional support and that you’re standing here with me. I really do. But it’s not fair to you to stand here with me when you could be there having a good time.”

 

 

“I know, but-”

 

 

“I’ll be fine, Jongdae. Promise.” Before Jongdae can rebuke, Chanyeol takes his drink from him and nudges him towards the crowd. “Go have some fun.”

 

 

Jongdae turns back to give his friend one last look, and smiles before he disappears into the fray of moving bodies.

 

 

Chanyeol watches him with a small smile, before his focus is once again on his beer, the sixth one that night. His eyes languidly scan the crowd, making sure there’s no one who looks shady before turning to the rooms beyond the living room, gaze dragging over vaguely familiar faces. He’s about to go outside to the patio for some air, before his eyes catch on a figure in the den, double taking. He almost drops his beer in pure shock over who it is.

 

 

Almost angrily, he slams down his beer and Jongdae’s drink, stalking over and slipping past people as he goes for the den. He can feel his blood beginning to boil, and a rush of mixed emotions begins to bubble up as he gets close to the person.

 

 

Placing a hand on the other’s shoulder, he turns him around until he’s face to face with Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s expression, previously relaxed, quickly falls into a look border lining shock and maybe even trepidation.

 

 

For weeks, Chanyeol’s been trying to contact him, going out of his way to search for Baekhyun. He’d even worried himself sick thinking something happened to Baekhyun, or that he had done something to upset him, and his suspicions over the past weeks are confirmed when he finally faces Baekhyun.

 

 

Sensing the tense atmosphere, the person behind them who had been conversing with Baekhyun leaves once he spots Chanyeol’s glare, leaving the two alone.

 

 

“Why have you been avoiding me?” Chanyeol’s surprised his voice is so level, despite how much he wants to shout.

 

 

“I haven’t been avoiding you.” Baekhyun answers quietly, looking down. Chanyeol’s eyes flash with hurt, before he feels anger rising and snaps.

 

 

“Yes you have! Don’t even  _try_  to lie to me right now, Baekhyun!” He can feel himself beginning to lose thought of what he’s saying, and allows all his emotions from the past few weeks stream from his mouth.

 

 

“I’ve been texting you, calling you, all of which you've ignored! Here I was, thinking I did something to make you upset with me, or that you were  _hurt._ I was busy making myself sick with how  ** _worried_** I was _,_ and you don’t even seem to give a fucking rat’s ass! I spent  _days_  looking for you. And where do I find you? At a fucking party socializing with people.” Chanyeol’s cheeks are turning a light pink from how upset he’s getting, mixed with the buzz from his alcohol.

 

 

When Baekhyun says nothing, only looking off to the side, Chanyeol continues.

 

 

“And you know what’s the worst part? The worst part of this whole  _fucked up_ situation is that I had to find out from other people that you were avoiding me. I had to ask people if you were alright, to see if you were even  ** _alive_** , because you couldn’t even fucking respond to my texts or calls! How the  ** _fuck_**  do you think that makes me feel, Baekhyun? Can you tell me? Even a ‘Hey Chanyeol, I don’t want to keep doing whatever this stupid thing is so kindly  **fuck off** ’ would have sufficed!”

 

 

Chanyeol’s panting, eyes wide with mild hysteria as he looks at Baekhyun, who seems to only stare at him, lips parted in shock. But he shuts them, guilt written all over his features as he avoids Chanyeol’s gaze.

 

 

Chanyeol wishes he would talk. Snap at him. Tell him he’s right.  _I was avoiding you. I don’t want to see you anymore._ Fucking  _anything_  would work for Chanyeol. But he just stands there, downtrodden expression staring back at Chanyeol. Baekhyun’s silence is his breaking point.

 

 

“Did you ever stop to think that maybe, just  _maybe,_ I did all those things because I possibly fucking  _care_ about you? That you mean more to me than just someone to suck off when I get bored? That I actually worry about you and want to know if you’re fucking okay because  _you mean something to me_?!”

 

 

Baekhyun looks almost stunned at the words coming out of Chanyeol’s mouth, looking even more remorseful as if the levity of his actions is finally sinking in.

 

 

“You...you didn’t have to try and wait for me.”

 

 

Chanyeol stops. His breath catches in his throat as he stares at Baekhyun with disbelief. Too caught up in his own anger, he’d failed to realize he’d even confessed to the other, but doesn’t even bother registering his own words before he’s can feel his anger morphing into something else. He’s getting tired of this.

 

 

“So that’s your MO? You’re just going to tease me and toy with my feelings for you, my  _fucking feelings, Baekhyun._ And just up and leave because you get bored of me?”

 

 

The realization of how pathetic his situation is truly sets in, in that moment. Baekhyun has yet to say anything else, staring up at the pink haired man as if he’s contemplating his words. But Chanyeol’s had enough.

 

 

Weeks’ worth of stress and worry come tumbling down around him, and before he can stop himself, Chanyeol feels hot tears beginning to roll down his face.

 

 

Baekhyun looks startled, mouth opening to speak. Chanyeol cuts him off with a vicious sigh.

 

 

“You know what. I’m done. Fuck this.” He huffs. He doesn’t bother wiping the tears, allowing them to accumulate onto his shirt as he turns to walk away.

 

 

He feels regret. Regret for so many things. For letting things get so far. For catching feelings for Baekhyun. For wasting so much of his time on someone who he  _knew_  would never feel anything for him. Aside from how shitty he feels, it’s upsetting that things had to end on such a messy note. But he guesses not everything can be perfect.

 

 

This is it. This’ll be the last he sees of that wide smile and the soft fingers that caress his cheeks. The last he’ll see of those warm eyes gazing at him. And as much as a part of him wants so desperately to turn around and cry  _can we please stop this? Can’t you hold me? Tell me it’ll be alright,_ he knows that he’s given Baekhyun the chance he needed to explain, and all he told Chanyeol is that  _he shouldn’t have waited._

 

 

 

“ _I got scared.”_

 

 

Chanyeol knows he shouldn’t turn around. But something in him convinces him to do otherwise. “What?”

 

 

“I got scared.” Baekhyun repeats, hands wringing as he musters up the courage to look at Chanyeol. He looks uncertain, for once, as if he doesn’t trust his own words. “I was scared..because I like you. A lot.”

 

 

If the scene that transpired minutes before did not happen, he might have gasped and been shocked at the confession. But Chanyeol, already in a horrible mood, doesn’t believe Baekhyun. He’d had earlier to say what he needed.

 

 

“Jesus, you’re such a  _fucking asshole._ Isn’t hurting me  _once_  enough for you? You have to mock me now, too?” Chanyeol replies bitterly.

 

 

But Baekhyun ignores him, pressing on. “I thought you just wanted to learn how to give a proper blowjob. That was our agreement. I thought this would be more like a friends-with-benefits thing. But I fucked up. I-..I really did.” His voice is wavering, and sounds like he’s about to cry. Chanyeol resists the strong urge he has to hug him.

 

 

“I wasn’t supposed to get attached. I never do. I know what I’m getting myself into when I offer my help, and I thought this time wouldn’t be any different.  But I ended up liking you, a lot more than I thought I would. I thought that if I gave myself more space, it would go away. But I just ended up thinking about you more and more.”

 

 

It was Chanyeol’s turn to look uncertain, sniffing quietly as he gazed at the shorter man.

 

 

“Chanyeol. Please believe me. I never meant to hurt you. You mean  _so_ much to me. I’m not asking you to forgive me, but I want you to know I’m sorry.”

 

 

Baekhyun interprets Chanyeol’s silence and his fixed gaze on him that he’s still upset, and looks down with a sigh.

 

 

“I’m sorry, Chanyeol. You really deserve someone better than me.” He offers the younger man a sad smile, before turning to leave.

 

 

But before he can cross the expanse of the room, he feels a hand clasping onto his wrist and turning him around. Suddenly Chanyeol’s mere inches from him, eyes narrowed and Baekhyun knows now is  _not_  the time to have such thoughts, but  _shit_ Chanyeol looks really hot.

 

 

Their faces are so close that Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol’s breath on his cheeks, and can hear the soft stutter in his breathing.

 

 

“ _You’re such an asshole_.” Is all Chanyeol whispers before he’s pulling Baekhyun into him, their lips pressing together. Initially, Baekhyun is shocked. It takes a few moments to process that they’re kissing, but once he does he’s quick to reciprocate. Chanyeol moves his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders, and hums when he feels Baekhyun do the same, his arms securing themselves around his waist. Despite its ferocity in the beginning, their kiss is sweet, dissolving into soft pecks as the two withdraw.

 

 

They only break when they both need air, pulling apart with soft, gasping breaths. They look at each other with a hazy softness in their eyes, and all of the stress and sadness Chanyeol experienced melts away when Baekhyun pulls him in for another kiss.

 

 

He can feel his back making contact with the wall as Baekhyun backs him up, hands sudden fixed on his hips, and rubbing soothing circles into the flesh there. He’s like a puppy, Baekhyun is, with the way he enthusiastically presses chaste kisses all over his cheeks, and trail down to his neck.

 

 

“Yeol, I’m sorry. I promise I’ll be better. I’ll-” Before he can continue, Chanyeol is pressing a finger to his lips to shush him.

 

 

 

“I know. Consider this as me accepting your apology.” He smiles, and he’s pushing past Baekhyun. The RA stares at him in confusion, almost panicking when he thinks Chanyeol is leaving. But the younger turns around, giving him a small grin, hand outstretched. And  _oh,_ Baekhyun feels his heart flutter. Taking Chanyeol’s hand, he allows the other to lead them to his dorm.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“ _Baekhyun.”_

 

 

Chanyeol feels as if he can barely breathe, overwhelmed by emotions and sensations.

 

 

Baekhyun leans down to press a soft kiss to his cheek, before his hips are snapping forward, causing Chanyeol to mewl in response. Hands skim up creamy thighs to spread them apart, and Chanyeol allows his head to fall back once he feels Baekhyun beginning to build a steady rhythm.

 

 

He whines. It feels so  _so good,_  and Baekhyun feels like heaven in him. He cracks his eyes open to reveal the brunette above him, cheeks flushed and chestnut hair plastered to the sides of his face. The way he looks at Chanyeol is warm and overflowing with affection, like it has been since day one. Slowly, he presses a line of kisses up the column of Chanyeol’s neck, smirking in satisfaction as he follows along the trail of marks blooming up the expanse of skin.

 

 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol repeats, vision blurred as he looks up with watery eyes, “Baekhyun  _please.”_

 

 

“What do you want, Yeol. Tell me.” He purrs, leaning back and allowing himself to slip out of the body beneath him, until only the tip was left inside.

 

 

“I want you, please,” Chanyeol whimpers as he hears Baekhyun let out a low growl, small hands sliding down to firmly grasp his hips, “Give it to me, Baek.”

 

 

“Of course, sweetheart.” It’s the only warning Chanyeol gets before he’s whining in pleasure, Baekhyun starting an intense rhythm that has the bed squeaking, and his eyes watering.

 

 

Beneath him, the sheets rustle as he pulls at them, and he can hear Baekhyun above him panting and whispering praises along the curves of his collarbone, into the hollow of his neck, and right into his ear. _You’re doing so well, angel. You feel so good, Chanyeol. You’re amazing._

 

 

The pleasure running through his body almost peaks to a point where it’s becoming too much,  _too good,_  and he’s gripping onto Baekhyun’s arms as he feels his orgasm coming on fast. A few tears escape his eyes, the pleasure so intense and his emotions so raw he can’t help but cry. Above him, Baekhyun coos softly as he leans down to kiss the tears away.

 

 

Between them, Chanyeol’s erection lays ignored, and he makes an attempt to reach for it when Baekhyun takes his hand and intertwines their fingers, kissing the back of Chanyeol’s palm.

 

 

“ _I’ll make you cum untouched._ ” His efforts redouble, pulling the loudest moan yet out of Chanyeol as he can feel his prostate being absolutely pummeled. He’s writhing on the sheets, hands locking themselves around Baekhyun’s neck. Only moments later does he still with a shout, white strands spurting onto his stomach as he falls limp to the sheets below. Baekhyun follows soon after, emptying himself into his condom and falling into Chanyeol’s expectant embrace.

 

 

Together, the two lay there as they regain their breath. Chanyeol can feel himself beginning to drift off, eyes drooping as Baekhyun moves them onto their sides so they can tangle together. Briefly, he can feel the bed moving as Baekhyun shifts to throw the used condom into the trash, before diving back into the sheets. Chanyeol giggles as he feels the brunette press a kiss to his head, pulling back so he can look Chanyeol square in the eyes.

 

 

“Hey, don’t fall asleep yet. I have to ask you something important.”

 

 

“And what is that?” he drawls, smiling as he watches the other.

 

 

“Okay, so get this. I need someone to help me with writing this one composition for class and people say you’re really good-”

 

 

“Oh my god, Baekhyun, are you serious-”

 

 

“So I wanted to ask if you could help me. Also, will you be my boyfriend?”

 

 

Baekhyun just grins when he sees Chanyeol’s wide eyed expression form into a grin of his own.

 

 

“Yes.” He whispers.

 

 

A few seconds go by before Baekhyun is turning to him again.

 

 

“Wait, is that for the music thing, or for me asking you out.”

 

 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, before pressing a kiss to the other’s lips. “What do you think?”

 

 

“Both?”

 

 

“Yup.”

 

 

“Thank god. That would’ve been awkward if you said no.” Baekhyun laughs, fingers threading through Chanyeol’s hair as he settles into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck.

 

 

“You’re cute, but shut up so we can sleep.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

Jongdae is a bit surprised that Chanyeol hasn’t revoked his title of “best friend” at this point. Although he’d managed to get himself home with only a light buzz and without breaking something in the process, he’ll admit that he  _completely_ forgot about his friend before he left the party the night before.

 

 

He remembers that morning, bolting out of bed and racing around his room in search of his phone. He trips a couple times before he finds it lying on his dresser, and quickly calls Chanyeol.

 

 

“Please pick up, please  _please_  pick up.” He’s mumbling to himself as he’s pulling on his jeans, almost falling over in the process when he hears a  _hello?_ from the other end of the phone.

 

 

Behind him, a figure rises up to stretch, watching with interest as he eyes Jongdae pulling on clothes in such a haste, leaning over the bed to pull on his own.

 

 

“Jongdae, what’s up-”

 

“OH MY GOD I’M SO SORRY CHANYEOL PLEASE BE ALRIGHT I’M SUCH A HORRIBLE FRIEND PLEASE TELL ME YOU’RE FINE OH MY GOD-”

 

 

Chanyeol winces, pulling his phone away from his face until he caught the chance to intervene.

 

 

“Woah, I’m okay. I’m at In-n-Out-” Jongdae didn’t give him a chance to finish, simply shouting an ‘ _OKAY I’LL BE THERE’_ before effectively hanging up.

 

 

A pair of arms wraps around his waist which causes him to jump, turning around to give the figure a glare.

 

 

“Woah, what’s the matter? You look like you forgot something.” He inquires, frowning slightly when Jongdae pulls himself out of the embrace.

 

 

“Lu Han, I have  _no_  time to explain right now. We have to  _go.”_ Is all he says as he’s tugging the other through the door.

 

 

-

 

 

For the second time that morning, Jongdae almost trips. This time at the sight of Chanyeol feeding fries to none other than  _Baekhyun._ What the  _fuck_ happened after the party last night?

 

 

“Ch-Chanyeol?! What happened last night?!” They both look up at Jongdae in surprise, staring at him as he’s almost shouting, cheeks red and panting, probably from running over. Trailing close behind is a man, who has to lean over a chair, gasping for breath. Chanyeol gives him a curious look, recognizing him to be the guy Jongdae made himself comfortable on when he got shitfaced.

 

 

Lu Han catches his gaze before sticking a hand out, which Chanyeol shakes briefly. “ _Lu Han..”_  he wheezes.

 

 

“Um, we left?” He replies sheepishly, looking to the side. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

 

 

“Y-You’re with Baekhyun! I thought he- You guys were- You’re with him?”

 

 

Baekhyun laughs, pulling up seats for Jongdae and his companion to sit in, which they do so gratefully.

 

 

“Of course he’s with me. I’m not going to get lunch without my boyfriend.” He struggles to hold in his laughter at the sight of Jongdae’s eyes practically bulging out of his skull, and Lu Han sitting in the back confused as all hell.

 

 

“Jongdae,” Chanyeol intervenes, handing his friend a twenty before jerking to the counter with his head, “Why don’t you get and Lu Han get yourselves something to eat, and we’ll explain.  _Both_  of us will.” He turns to beam at Baekhyun.

 

 

He watches with amusement as Lu Han gets up instead, gently ushering Jongdae into his seat with a hand on his, and smiling before he goes off to get them food. Chanyeol reminds himself to ask Jongdae about that later.

 

 

“Y’know,” Baekhyun starts, placing his hand on Chanyeol’s thigh, “You’re not horrible with that mouth of yours. Seems like you don’t need my help on that anymore.  _However_ , your attempts at seduction  _could_  use some work.”

 

 

 With fond eyes, Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol’s face lights up with laughter.

 

 

"Are you offering to teach me?” Chanyeol asks, smile growing as he feels the hand on his thigh tighten its grip.

 

 

“How else are you going to learn not to make a complete fool of yourself?” The brunette counters, leaning forward until they’re just a few inches apart.

 

 

“Great. When do we start?” Chanyeol whispers.

 

 

“Tonight.”

 

 

He stops Chanyeol’s attempt to make a snarky comment with a kiss, hand moving to caress his cheek.

 

 

And in that moment, after they pull apart, the only thing that Baekhyun sees is Chanyeol.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys if y'all ever wanna say hi or chat hit me up on twitter @parkchanrollie


End file.
